seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Collection Item Locations
Below is a complete list of collections currently available in the game that includes each item needed to combine that collection as well as where to find each item. They are listed in the order they appear in the Collections Window. Use the 'find' function on your browser to search for collections that award items you need. For example if you are short on energy points, use 'find' to search for food items that can be used to increase your energy points such as Truffles; Coffee a la Vienne; and Belgian Waffles. Collections As you play Hidden Object Locations and Puzzles in the game, you will collect different Collection items as rewards for winning games. These are used to combine Collections in order to collect rewards. Combining collections is the act of using 1 of each of the 5 collection items for a particular collection in order to make a new item (displayed on the right of the collection). Fixers are combining elements required, in addition to the 5 collection items, in order to combine the collection. 'Combining' the collection is sometimes referred to as 'Trading' or 'Exchanging' the collection in the game, but is not related to Trading items with Townspeople. The rewards for combining each Collection are listed along with the Collection's name and the item created by combining the collection. Follow the links to the individual pages on each collection to get more details about them. As you play through the game Quests, you will be asked to find all the Collections in the game. While a Quest is active for a particular Collection Item, you will be asked to search a specific Location for that item. Additionally, many Items that make up Collections in the game can be found by simply certain Hidden Object Locations or Puzzles, whether you are playing a Quest for that item or not. This means there are two types of Locations you can find a Collection item: # Regular Play Locations # Quest Locations It is possible for a Collection item to only have a Quest Location (cannot be found in Regular play of the game). It is not possible for a Collection item to only have a Regular Play Location (does not have a Quest in the game), but it is possible for the Quest Location to be the same as the Regular Play Location. Regular Play Item Locations Most, but not all, items needed to make Collections can be won through normal game play. You win collection items for each successful Hidden Object Location or puzzle game you complete. Some items can only be won when you have advanced the HO Location's or the puzzle's Rank to a certain point, and will not be available to win there until you reach that level of progress for the location/puzzle. Other items can only be won when playing a HO Location in a certain mode. If you are unsure whether you are at the right Location/puzzle Rank or you are playing a Location in the right mode to win a particular collection item, you can check to see if it is available to win before you begin the game. You do this by opening the Explore Window of the Hidden Object Location or the Solve Window of the Puzzle by pressing its icon on your Darkwood Town Map. In the Explore/Solve Window there is a "You Can Find" section, which contains all Collection items; Fixers (combining elements); and other items that potentially can be given out as rewards for winning that game. The "You Can Find" list is located above the Explore/Solve button, and contains photos of all the items available to potentially win. You can scroll through this list either by swiping or by using the arrows either side of the list. This list changes depending on what Rank you have advanced that Location/puzzle to, or in the case of Hidden Object Locations, depending on what Mode the Location is currently in. If you are trying to win a particular item in order to complete a Collection, you can find out where to get it by pressing its icon in the Collections Window. This will bring up an info box about that particular item. Some items can be won in multiple Locations, and some items can only be found in one Location. Others can only be found when playing in a certain Mode, for example Morph mode, but can be won in any Location as long is that Location is played in Morph mode. A few items cannot be won in any Hidden Object Location or Puzzle. These items can only be won when the quest for that item is active, and once the quest is complete it will no longer be available to win in the Location the quest specified. These are referred to as Quest Only items in the List below. If a Quest Only item has a green plus sign next to it in the Collections Window, then it can be gifted between friends, so if you are looking for it you can ask your Friends to send it to you. There are only 3 other ways you can get the item before you activate its quest or after you have completed its quest: 1) as a reward for discharging the Collector Trophy on your Darkwood Town Map; 2) as a random item that drops when you open a Antique Box, Carved Box or Rare Chest Chests or 3) as an item that drops randomly when you are charging a friends Locations while visiting their Darkwood Town Map. Note: 'If a Quest is open for any Collection item, you can still get the item in the 3 ways listed above, and as a gift from a friend, and gaining a collection item in any of these ways will automatically complete the quest. Quest Item Locations Often, the quest for a particular item will ask for very specific requirements to win the item e.g. "Play Clothing Store in Silhouette mode" or "Dispel the Gargoyle anomaly". It is possible for the conditions specified by a quest to be different from the Regular Play Locations for that item. When this is the case, the item will always be available to win in the regular item location, but for the duration of the quest it will ''also be available to win in the quest location. That is, once the quest is active the item will be found in two Locations, until you find the item, and the quest completes. At this point the item will go back to only being available in the Regular Play Location. Winning an item from a Regular Play Location during a Quest asking you to find it in a different Quest Location will still complete the quest, so while the quest is open there will be two ways to find the item and thus complete the quest. Before and after the quest appears on the left hand side of your Darkwood Town Map there will only be one way to find the item (the Regular location, if the item has one). For example, if an item is normally found in Cafe once you reached the Sleuth Rank for Cafe, but a quest appears for that item asking you to search Train Station in Morph mode: *Before the quest starts the item will only be available to win as a reward for successfully exploring Cafe (once you reach Sleuth Rank or higher in Cafe). *Once the quest starts, the item will be available to win in two ways - either playing Cafe (once it is Sleuth Rank or above) or by playing Train Station in Morph mode. Getting the item from either picture will complete the quest. The item will not be available to win in Train Station in any other mode. *After the quest completes, the item will no longer be available to win by successfully completing Train Station in Morph mode, from this point forward you will only be able to find the item in Cafe (once you reach Sleuth or higher Rank). List of Collection Item Locations '''Note: This table is very large because it lists each collection item within each collection. This is to enable people to search for a collection based on the name of a collection item they have found or are looking for as part of a quest. Use the List of Collections page if you already know the name of the collection you are looking for and are simply looking for information on the rewards for combining the collection or the Fixer (combining element) requirements. For a complete list of Fixers needed to combine each Collection, use the List of Fixers page, and for a complete list of Collection items without their locations, use the List of Collection Items page. The exact requirements to complete quests can change with updates to the game. The Quest Locations listed below are up to date to the 1.0.6 (July 2015) update. Any changes made to earlier quests in later updates may not be taken into account (it just isn't feasible to check every single quest every time a new update is released). Note 2: The Foggy Ship Update has introduced non-giftable Collection Items to the game. This means that not all Collections have Green Plus signs now. Some Collection items cannot be added to your Wish List as they do not have a green plus sign next to them in the Collection's Window. These items cannot be gifted to other players under any circumstances - they will not appear in the 'Collection' tab of the gifting window, so you cannot use that tab to bypass not being able to gift the item from a Friend's Wish List. For ease in identifying these Collections (to save time if trying to figure out whether an item can be sent or not), Collections that cannot be gifted are now also highlighted in blue in the list. Collections with the blue background as you scroll are those that cannot be gifted between Friends. Collections with the regular grey/white background as you scroll can still be gifted between Friends. List of Collection Item Locations As of the Halloween Update (October 2015), there are 108 collections in the game: Notes To date, not every Talisman; Special Item; Monster Banishing or Energy Item can be gained by combining collections. For example, of the available Energy Items, only Truffles (+30 energy points); Coffee a la Vienne (+50 energy); and Belgian Waffles (+100 energy) can be won by combining collections. Of the Special Items, 4 collections reward Gold Threads (needed to play clothing Store) and 1 collection rewards Lanterns (needed to play Garden). No collections reward Theater Tickets (needed to play Dressing Room). Tools are the most common type of reward. Related *SN Home *Collections *List of Collections *List of Collection Items *Fixers *Artifacts *Tools Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough Category:Databases Category:Lists Category:Collections Category:Game Guides Category:Collection Items Category:Quests Category:Guides